Eddie and Jamie: The Wedding
by devildog3479
Summary: The big day is finally here for Jamie and Eddie. Family and friends are gathering to celebrate, and even family will be giving advice on how to handle things when the couple settle down into married life. A surprise is waiting for the young couple, as well as small hiccups, but that is a wedding. So please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are folks. The big day is coming. I hope everyone enjoys the story as much as you have enjoyed the other ones. As for my series. It will pick up again just after the season premire. There will be a honey moon story with this, and I have the location i am sending them too, but first the wedding. Enjoy, and as alway, please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Blue bloods, nor the characters. Story was created for the solely for the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Eddie and Jamie: The Wedding**

 **Thursday before the Wedding**

 **29** **th** **Precinct**

 **Harlem, New York**

"Donaldson, take care of this guy for me will you." Jamie said to his temporary partner. The mess from the Mitchell situation had settled down but Jamie hadn't selected a new partner yet and he would hold off on doing so until he came back from his honeymoon. "I'll get started on the paperwork."

"Got it Sarge." Donaldson replied as he took the perp to go get processed while Jamie walked towards his desk.

Jamie sighed as he sat down at the desk and pulled out his notebook to type up the incident report. He set his cellphone down and began to type up the report. When his partner gave him the documentation from the booking, he began to enter it to the report when his phone began to ring. Without even looking he pressed his cell to answer the call. "Sergeant Reagan."

"Hello Sgt. Reagan, this is your fiancé Officer Janko." Eddie said on the other end of the phone. She knew Jamie could tell she was smirking. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad. What's up?" Jamie replied as he continued to hammer away at the report he was typing up.

"Hey Rebecca needs us to stop by for like five minutes before we go to your dad's." Eddie said as she closed her locker. She heard the typing of the computer in the background. "Did you make a arrest?"

"Yeah, it's the last of my paperwork. I'll be done in a few minutes." Jamie answered as he continued to hammer away at the report. "Then I am yours for the next ten days."

Eddie laughed. "Well stud we have to get through the ceremony first. So hurry up so we can go to your dad's."

Jamie continued to type away at the report. "See you at the flower shop. Love you."

"Love you too." Eddie said signing off the phone and walking out of the locker room shaking her head. "Sarge ten bucks Reagan keeps me waiting 15 minutes before he arrives."

"I'll take that bet Janko. 30." Renzulli said laughing as he watched Eddie walk towards the door. "See you Saturday."

Back in Harlem, Jamie finished inputting the key information into the report before he printed it up and signed off on it. He walked it over to Lt. Jameson's office and set it in his mailbox besides the electronic copy he had emailed to him. As Jamie approached the locker room, he noticed Lt. Jameson walking out. "Reagan, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm heading out now LT. The report from the address is in both your email and inbox." Jamie told his Lieutenant as he placed one hand on the locker room door.

"I could have handled it tomorrow." Lt. Jameson answered with a smile. He patted Jamie on the shoulder. "But since you finished it. Go get out of here, before your fiancé calls me asking me where you at are?"

"Yes sir." Jamie replied with a smile on his face. He pushed opened the locker room door.

"See you Saturday." Lt. Jameson answered with a smile as he started towards the entrance.

Jamie quickly changed out of his uniform and changed over to his regular street clothes. He sent Eddie a quick text before heading off towards his car to meet her at the flower shop. He knew she didn't have her car today, since her partner had picked her and took her into the precinct that morning, so safe to assume Taylor Rodriguez would driver her to the flower shop. He chuckled knowing that Eddie probably had a bet going to see how long she would be waiting for him to show up.

Eddie was standing just inside the door to the flower shop when she noticed Jamie pulled up. She sighed and sent Renzulli a text message stating that he won the bet. But she knew it was hardly Jamie's fault. An accident and a protest had forced him to detour from the path he would have taken to get to the shop. He walked into the flower shop and gave Eddie a kiss. "Sorry babe."

"Not your fault for the accident and the protest that shut down your routes." Eddie replied with a smile on her face. She held out her hand. "Ten bucks please. Have to pay Renzulli."

Jamie sighed and pulled a ten dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to her. He looked around. "What did Rebecca need to see us for?"

"Don't know." Eddie answered with a smile and a reach for a kiss. She took his hand and led him to the desk where she rang the bell.

The owner of the flower shop Rebecca came out with a smile. "Eddie, Jamie, thanks for stopping by. Here come on back, I want to show you the table center pieces."

Eddie and Jamie followed Rebecca towards the back where a table was set up. An arrangement of two white hydrangeas surrounded by a blue and gold hydrangeas was displayed. Rebecca picked up the flower arrangement. "Now the two white hydrangeas represent you and the blue and gold represent the department. I wanted to show you this before we ship them off to the reception tomorrow evening."

"It looks great." Eddie answered looking at the arrangement. She had a large smile on her face. She saw Jamie with the same smile. "So everything else is good?"

"Yes. My staff will deliver the flowers for the bridal party to where you are staying. Your mom told me where you are staying." Rebecca answered. She then looked at Jamie. "The boutonnieres for you and the groomsman will be delivered to the church."

Jamie nodded. "Thanks Rebecca. I'll let Father McNally know."

Rebecca smiled and nodded. "Alright you two. That is all I needed you for, unless you have anything for me?"

"Nope." Both Jamie and Eddie answered. That caused everyone to laugh. Eddie and Jamie said good bye to Rebecca before walking outside and into Jamie's car. Jamie pulled out into traffic and started towards Bay Ridge.

"Good to know everything is going good so far." Jamie answered as he took off in the direction of the Williamsburg Bridge. "So where are you staying the night before the wedding?"

"Oh the Williamsburg. Mom got a rate on a suite for everyone." Eddie replied with a sigh. She looked at Jamie. "I would have been happy at my mom's house, but she didn't want to risk it with the traffic."

Jamie nodded his understanding. "I get it I do babe, but at least she is trying to think ahead."

"I know, but she didn't have to go through all this trouble." Eddie answered with a small smile. "But I guess she is trying to the day memorable for me. I love her for it."

"Me too." Jamie answered. He took her hand and gave it a quick kiss.

Thirty minutes later, they were walking into the front door of Frank and Henry's house. Frank was sitting at the kitchen table with Henry there. Jamie was surprised that his father was actually home at a decent hour. "Hey Dad, pop."

"Hey you two. Did you eat?" Henry asked holding up a plate of spaghetti. "Got plenty."

Eddie answered for the both of them. "Sure."

Frank chuckled. "The pasta is in the pan, and so is the sauce. Garlic bread is keeping warm in the oven."

Jamie smiled as he pulled a beer from the fridge. "Surprise you are home at a decent hour dad."

"Oh, pop bribe Baker to make sure I was." Frank answered with a smile.

"I did not bribe her." Henry defended himself. He watched as Eddie and Jamie joined them at the table. "I merely motivated her with a plate of your mothers macadamia nut cookies."

"Sounds like a bribe to me." Jamie answered with smirk.

"Keep it wisenheimer." Henry replied with a smirk of his own. He sipped his drink and looked at the both of them. "Thanks for coming out. I know you are busy tomorrow, but I wanted to give you something prior to your wedding."

"What's that pop?" Eddie asked as she ate her spaghetti.

"Go ahead and open it." Henry told them. He handed them an envelope. "Danny and Erin got one. So you are two. This came from Betty."

Jamie took the envelope and opened it. Inside there was a check for 8 thousand dollars. Jamie looked up in shock at Henry. "Pop…"

"Remember Betty having all those small projects and other things she did to help with money sometimes." Henry told Jamie and Eddie. Jamie nodded. "Well she started it after your dad got married. Now yours is a little more than Erin and Danny's was, but she wanted to each of you to start off a little better in your new life than you should."

"Danny spent his fixing up a portion of the house he lived in, and Erin paid off some of her debt." Frank told them. He sipped his beer. "Mom would be proud of you Jamie, and I know she would love Eddie."

"I know she would." Jamie answered. He was chocked up a little bit.

Eddie was stunned as well but fighting tears too. "I would have loved to meet her."

"She would have loved you Eddie." Henry answered. He sighed and got up. "Alright, we need some cheering up. I have brandy and vanilla ice cream."

"I'll get the blender." Jamie answered with a smile on his face as he got up.

"I'll pass everyone." Frank answered. He looked across the table as Eddie had a smile on her face but with tears mixed in. "Everything ok honey?"

Eddie nodded. "Thinking about all who are not here to celebrate with us. My dad, Jamie's mom, Joe, Betty. But at the same time, I know they will be happy for us, just like everyone else is.

Frank reached out and took her hand. "There is no sorrow than missing a love one, but no greater joy than enjoying happiness with the ones you love."

"Who said that?" Eddie asked with a large smile on her face.

Frank looked at Henry. "Pop, but I am pretty sure he ad-libbed it from somewhere."

Frank and Eddie shared a laugh as Jamie and Henry got the brandy ice together.

 **Additional note: Not a lot of family stuff in this one. I wanted a softer more intimate with Frank and Henry before the big day. Next update: Reherasal, and dinner, plus what advice does Linda, Erin and Danny have for our couple on marriage. Find out. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the latest update to the wedding story folks. One more update from the big day. I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the other ones. So read and please feel free to leave a review. Thank you.**

 **The day before**

 **Eddie and Jamie's Apartment**

 **East Village**

Jamie looked at his luggage as he tried to decide what else he should bring. He was waiting for Eddie to get home so he could tell her where they were going on their honeymoon. She had texted him stating she was on the way home. She was with her mom and her bridesmaids getting the dresses for tomorrow. Carla was taking the wedding dress to the hotel after the rehearsal dinner. He knew she would find the trip exciting. Five days and nights down at The Westin Golf Resort & Spa, Playa Conchal. He knew she would enjoy the trip as he finished packing up his luggage as he heard the front door shut to the apartment. "Jamie?"

"In here babe." Jamie called out from the bedroom. He zipped up the luggage and set it on the ground. He noticed her walk in. He came over and gave her a kiss. "How was everything?"

"Right on schedule. All we have to do is get to the hotel tonight." Eddie replied as she laid her head on his chest. She then saw the suitcase. "Is that for the honeymoon?"

"Yep. Look on the dresser." Jamie told her. He had already set out her passport along with the plane tickets and where they were going.

Eddie walked over and picked up the tickets. "Costa Rica?"

"Yep baby, and a resort too." Jamie said coming over and picking the hotel info. "Its got a spa, beach, restaurants. We can do ecotourism."

"Along with other things." Eddie replied with a smile on her face. She looked and saw her suitcase was out and on the bed. "I'll be ready in 30 minutes."

"Better hurry. We have to leave here in 45 minutes." Jamie replied with a smirk on his face.

Eddie slapped him on the chest and went about to the closet and started to go through it as Jamie grabbed the passport, tickets and info on the hotel and placed it along with his passport in his computer bag that he was bringing. He then went out to the living room and picked up the small things lying about. They won't be home for almost 8 days, but for Jamie there wasn't much to do. He then went to the sink and quickly washed the few dishes that were there, before taking the trash to the trash chute and coming back to the apartment. As he walked in, Eddie was coming out into the kitchen looking for him. "Hey should I pack jeans in case we go to the rain forest?"

"I would bring a pair, but that is about that." Jamie answered as he shut the door. He checked his watch. "You almost done?"

Eddie called out from the bedroom. "Just getting my bathroom stuff together. Trust me babe, I know how to pack fast, but also look good too."

"I know you do." Jamie answered walking into the bedroom and saw she indeed had packed fast. "Did you pack that black dress…"

"In there as well." Eddie answered with a smile as she set her makeup bag, and toiletry bag inside the luggage before heading to the closet. "That is it. My passport?"

"With mine, along with tickets and hotel booking info inside my computer bag." Jamie answered as he placed the shoulder strap of his computer bag over his shoulder and grabbed his luggage. "I'm heading downstairs to take this to the car."

"Okay." Eddie answered.

Jamie walked to the front door and out towards the elevator. A couple minutes later he was placing his luggage inside the trunk of his car. He closed it before walking back inside and headed upstairs. He saw Eddie's bags just inside the door. "This it?"

Eddie nodded as she looked around the apartment before turning off the lights and joining Jamie outside taking her purse they walked to the elevator and downstairs. A few minutes later they were heading out towards Brooklyn.

 **Frank and Henry's House.**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Jamie pulled his mustang into the driveway and opened the door along with the trunk of the car grabbing the suitcase and shoulder bag while Eddie grabbed hers. Jamie took the suitcase from her as she took the lead and walked in through the backdoor. Inside was basically everyone except for Carla, and Frank. Danny walked over. "Geez kid, where are you going on your honeymoon that you need that monster luggage."

"Costa Rica Danny." Jamie answered as Danny took Eddie's bag from them. "Pop where can we place these till tomorrow?"

"Sun room should be alright." Henry said as he watch Jamie and Danny take the luggage into their. Henry checked his watch then looked to Eddie and Jamie. "You two should hurry. Frank and your mom Eddie will be here in about 45 minutes."

Jamie nodded and turned towards Eddie. "Go ahead babe."

"Thanks." Eddie answered. She walked over and kissed Jamie on the cheek before walking up the stairs to use the shower. She had earlier in the week brought over the outfit she would wear for the reherseal and dinner so she wasn't worried about not having clothes.

Jamie accepted the beer from Spencer who patted Jamie on the shoulder. "Costa Rica, huh? How did you swing that?"

Jamie smiled. "A little budgeting, a little cost cutting, and providing a legal service for several members of the precinct."

"What?" Erin asked as she was shocked to hear this.

"I updated their wills for them." Jamie replied with a laugh. He took a drink of his beer. "Charged a hundred dollars. Did about 15 of them over the course of a couple months. It was all while I was off the clock."

"My brother, the cop lawyer." Danny answered as he took a sip of his beer. He patted Jamie on the shoulder. "Well I am sure you and Eddie will enjoy it."

"Yeah, we are pretty sure you will Jamie." Linda replied with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Uncle Jamie. Maybe you can give me a report so me and my friends can go there for spring break." Nicky replied with a smile on her face.

"Over my dead body you are." Erin answered with a smirk on her face. She turned to her brother. "You and Eddie will enjoy it Jamie."

"Yeah you will. Went there on a medical mission one time." Dr. Andrew Parker answered. He sipped at his beer and placed his arm around Erin. "On our off time, many of us did zip lining, and hit the beaches."

"Along with other places I am sure right Andrew?" Nicky said still trying to subtly hint at the prospect of a trip to Costa Rica.

Andrew caught on. He tossed a sly smile to Erin. "Don't really remember Nicky. It was years ago."

Erin laughed as Nicky sighed and left the living room. Jamie checked his watch. "I'm going to head upstairs and jump in the shower."

Jamie set down the beer and went upstairs. He saw Eddie in the room where her clothes where, Jamie went into bathroom, and quickly jumped into the shower. A few minutes later he got out grabbed a towel and dried off before walking quickly into the room where Eddie was putting on her makeup. He noticed the beige mid length dress and matching heels on her. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck. "You look great."

"Thanks." Eddie replied as she smiled as she finished applying her makeup as she closed the makeup bag that she kept in her purse. She looked at Jamie who was going through the closet. "Everything good downstairs?"

"Yep, just got to get dressed." Jamie replied with a smile as he pulled out a grey charcoal suit with white shirt. He set it on the bed as he looked at Eddie. "I'm excited for tomorrow."

"So am I." Eddie answered. She came over and gave Jamie a quick kiss. "Hurry up and get dressed."

Jamie nodded as she left the room and walked downstairs towards the living room. She heard the wows and whistles coming from everyone. "Thank you."

"Sweetie, you were supposed to save the best dress for tomorrow." Henry said with a smile as he came over and offered his elbow for her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. He escorted her into the living room. "Forget beer for this lovely lady. Bring her a glass of scotch."

Eddie laughed. "Beer is fine."

"You truly are a cop." Linda answered as she went into the kitchen.

Everyone turned their heads as Frank and Carla walked into the house. They looked into the living room. Frank looked over his future daughter in law. "Wow. Eddie, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Frank." Eddie answered with a smile on her face.

"You truly do sweetheart." Carla answered as she came over and placed a small kiss on Eddie's cheek.

Then everyone turned and saw Jamie coming down the stairs. Again whistles and wows came from the group. Linda looked over her brother in law and had a smirk on her face. "Now why is that you clean up better than Danny?"

"Hey I clean up good." Danny answered as he looked down at his outfit and then looked at his brother's outfit. "But I do have to admit kid, you look like a million bucks in that thing."

"Thanks." Jamie answered walking over and giving Carla a kiss on the cheek. He then shook his father's hand. "How's it going dad?"

"Not to bad." Frank answered coming back from the kitchen with a glass of wine for Carla. He handed it to her. "I'll go and change quickly, and then we'll head over to the church."

Everyone nodded as Frank headed upstairs to change his clothes, as Eddie handed Jamie his beer that he left where he was standing. "You got the rings?"

Jamie looked to his brother. "Danny where are the rings?"

"Don't worry kid, got them right here in…" Danny padded his coat pocket, then his face changed. He tapped his pockets before pulling them out of his pants pocket. "My right pants pocket."

"Give them to me." Linda answered taking the rings from her husband. She walked over and placed them in her purse. "Told you to put them into the coat pocket."

"Thought I did. Must have put them in my pants pocket by accident." Danny answered as he padded the pocket. "Then what I put in here?"

He pulled out a note card. "Oops. That is the toast."

Jamie chuckled. "That he remembered to put in the correct pocket."

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Well batting 500 isn't bad."

"Not when it comes to the rings Danny." Frank said as he walked into the living room. He looked everybody over. "Alright let's get going."

Everyone nodded and took their drinks into the kitchen to get rid of them before walking outside to their cars. Haley and Carla rode with Eddie and Jamie as they pulled out of the driveway and led the procession towards the church.

 **St. Brennan's Catholic Church**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

The group arrived at the church 20 minutes after leaving Frank and Henry's. They all met up outside the church before they walked towards the door. They were met by Father McNally, the organist, Renzulli's nephew and the lady responsible for marking locations within the church. Father McNally gave a hug to the bride and groom and handshakes to Frank. Jamie turned to Carla. "This is the mother of the bride, Carla Janko. Carla, this is Father McNally."

"A pleasure Ms. Janko." Father McNally said shaking Carla's hand. He looked at everyone. "Alright let's get inside and run through this thing."

Everyone chuckled before they walked into the church. As they arrived at the front, everyone took the front row seats in the pews as Father McNally took his place at the altar. "Alright quick rundown of what will happen. First off, Jamie, Danny and myself will come from the rectory over there when the time comes. Obviously, Frank and Henry will probably along with other members of the wedding party will welcome people. Then the overture, followed by the wedding party coming in. Then we will have the lovely bride, Ms. Edith Janko come on down escorted by her mom?"

Eddie and Carla nodded. So Father McNally nodded and continued on. "Once they get here, I will go into my introduction, follow the readings, and then sermon, followed by the vows, and exchanging of rings. Then you light the marriage candle, and then I will announced you to the congregation. Then you kiss the bride, then we'll have the exit processional and then off to the party."

"That sounds good to me." Danny said with a smile ignoring the playful slap of the arm by Linda.

Everyone chuckled as he motioned for Jamie and Danny to come up. "So if we can take places, we'll get a sense of it looks as we run through it once, and then make adjustments from there."

Everyone nodded and got up to take their places. As Jamie, Danny and Father McNally came out to the overture, and took their positions, Jamie noticed that the pews weren't decorated yet. He leaned towards Father McNally. "Not decorating the pews?"

"It will be done in the morning." Father McNally answered.

Then the music changed to the traditional music that the wedding party came into. Renzulli's nephew had set himself up about halfway the main aisle. He stood up and motioned over the lady who would mark the location of when the next pair would start. It took a little while to get through the first run to make sure everything was going to be good. Then when it came time for the second go through the it started more smoothly. That is when it came to Eddie and Carla at the back of the church. Carla sighed. "Father can I make one small change?"

"Depending on what it is?" Father McNally answered.

"I was thinking maybe to change side I would be on. Instead of her right, maybe I can be on her left?" Carla asked. She started up the aisle a little bit. "Because it might be easier for me to get into my pew?"

"It's not a big suggestion, but it gives Jamie longer to walk towards to shake your hand or kiss the cheek?" Father McNally answered.

Carla thought about it for a second. "Okay, that makes a little more sense. I could step behind her then when she starts up the altar?"

"That we can do." Father McNally answered with a smile.

Carla smiled back and took her position. They started up the aisle to the wedding march and tried it once what Carla suggested. It worked now, but with the dress and train it could be a different story. They ran through it once more before everyone was satisfied with the progress.

"Alright. I think we have it down." Father McNally stated with a smile. Everyone agreed with him. He chuckled and looked around. "Alright so are there any questions?"

There were none, so Father McNally smiled at the group. "Then I will see everyone tomorrow. Go in peace and get some rest."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Father McNally before walking out of the church and meeting up in front. Danny looked at his watch. "So where are we going for the dinner?"

"Only you would think about food Danny." Erin said with a smirk.

"Well I'm hungry." Danny replied with a smirk of his own.

Frank shook his head. "Well we are all hungry. So we are going to Giovanni's. Our reservation is in 40 minutes. So lets all meet up there."

Everyone nodded and got into their vehicles and started towards the restaurant.

 **Giovanni's Restaurant**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

The wedding party walked into the restaurant was immediately taken to the back room where there was a table set up for them. Once they were settled and drinks ordered, Frank stood up and cleared his throat. "I would to say a few words if no one objects."

"You get them cleared by Garret there dad." Danny said smirking that got a laugh from everyone."

"No but I don't think he mind what I would say." Frank said with a smile on his face. "Carla and I are happy for all those that are here to celebrate the wedding between Jamie and Eddie. This has been in the making for years ever since they got partnered together."

"Took them long enough." Erin said with a smirk on her face.

"Took a bullet to do it as well." Henry smirked getting a laugh along with everyone else.

"True, but as they get ready to start the rest of their lives together, we remember through it all they have always been there for each other." Frank said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. He picked up his glass and toasted the couple. "So to Eddie and Jamie; may they always have each other's backs."

"Cheers." Everyone said raising their glasses.

As the glasses were set down, Jamie looked at Frank and chuckled. "What do you have for your toast dad?"

"Oh don't worry. I have something to follow this up." Frank said with a smile on his face.

Eddie and Jamie smiled and laughed as the waiter came in for their orders. As the evening progressed the group sat back telling stories about the couple. Jamie shook his head. "I still can't believe you did that babe."

"Well he deserved it." Eddie answered with a smirk on her face as she sipped her drink. "That is what the bastard deserved for stealing my roller skates and hockey stick."

"He was 9." Haley answered sipping her drink as everyone laughed at the story. "I think he liked you."

"Had a funny way of showing it." Eddie answered with a smirk.

"Not as bad as when Jamie decked Danny one time." Linda said sipping at her wine.

"Whoa, whoa. He did not deck me. I slipped." Danny answered defending himself setting his beer down on the table.

"I was there Danny. He decked you." Henry answered with a smirk on his face. He looked down to Jamie. "He had probable cause for it too."

"What did he do?" Eddie asked now curious.

"I borrowed something of Jamie's while he was at school." Danny answered.

"He stole my lacrosse stick to practice for the academy." Jamie answered looking down at Danny. "Never did find out why the lacrosse stick was so important to you?"

"I need my buddy Harry to come at me with a weapon." Danny said in defense. He looked at Jamie. "Come on kid, you know any mutt can use anything as a weapon."

"You convintintley left out one small detail Danny." Frank stated with a smile.

"Oh that, it wasn't important." Danny said trying to end the conversation.

Eddie looked at Jamie. "What happen?"

"His buddy Harry swung the stick, Danny ducked out of the way, and the stick shattered on the patio." Jamie replied with a smirk on his face. "I mowed 20 lawns to earn money for that."

"Oh Uncle Danny you definitely deserved to be knocked out." Nicky answered.

"I paid you back didn't I." Danny stated.

Jamie chuckled. "Two years after the fact."

Everyone including Danny had a good laugh at the story. Shortly afterwards the party wrapped up and everyone headed outside and climbed back into the cars. Eddie and Jamie shared a last hug before the wedding tomorrow before going their separate ways. At Frank and Henry's house, Jamie sighed as he put on comfortable clothes and walked downstairs. He expected most everyone to be in the sunroom watching the game, but he found the room deserted except for Frank. Frank smiled at the sight of his youngest. "How you doing son?"

"Alright I guess. Just wanting tomorrow to happen." Jamie answered as he sat down across from his dad. He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Danny and Spencer went to get something for pop, who went to bed, while the boys are upstairs." Frank replied. He looked at Jamie. "Its alright to be nervous Jamie."

"I guess it shows huh." Jamie answered. He poured himself a small glass of scotch. "Dad, did you always know mom was the one?"

Frank nodded. "From the first time I saw her, till the day we lost her Jamie, I knew your mom was and still will be my first true love. Even though I had relationships since, no one would ever compare to her. You and Eddie have that son, and I know whatever happens with the two of you, I know you and Eddie will tackle it together."

Jamie smiled at the thought of everything that he and Eddie had been through already. "Yeah we will."

A few minutes later upstairs, Jamie was laying in bed thinking about tomorrow when he heard his phone beep. He picked it up and smiled at the message. _"Can't wait until tomorrow. I love you."_

 _"_ _Same here, and I love you too."_

Jamie set the phone down before rolling over and going to sleep.

 **Additional note: Alright folks. Next update is the big day. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the big day folks. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as you have enjoyed following along with it. So as always please leave reviews and enjoy. Thank you.**

 **The Big Day**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Jamie walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Henry was cooking up a storm with eggs, sausages, bacon, toast pancakes, hash browns, coffee, and pastries from the bakery down the street. Jamie sighed as he walked in. "How much do you expect of this to be eaten by us grandpa?"

Henry feigned a laugh. "Very funny wisenheimer, but trust me between all of us, we will need this."

Jamie chuckled as he went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee as Danny, Spencer, Andrew and the boys came into the kitchen. Danny eyed up the food. "Geez pop, you sending us off to battle. Because if you are, I'll come over every day then.

"Very funny Danny." Henry said turning towards Danny. He pointed to the cabinet. "Get the plates down."

Danny chuckled as he went to the cabinet as Andrew walked in. "Oh man. Henry if you want to cook breakfast every morning for me, I'll come over."

Henry shook his head. "Pour the coffee, and juice there doc."

Jamie smirked as Frank came into the kitchen. "Morning everyone. Pop everything looks delicious."

"Well with today, we all need our strength." Henry replied with a smile. He turned to Jamie as Danny handed him a plate. "Including the groom here. Eat up Jamie."

Jamie started to open his mouth, but Danny placed a piece of toast in his mouth. "Grandpa is right kid. We can't have you passing out up there on the altar."

Frank smiled as Jamie nodded and moved to the table as the men of the wedding gathered in the kitchen to eat breakfast. At the Williamsburg Hotel, Eddie was sitting in the living room of the suite as she ate the breakfast that she ordered up from room service. Her mother came out of the bedroom. "Oh Edit, really, steak and eggs?"

"I need my energy for today mom." Eddie replied as she smiled as she took a bite out of the steak. Once she washed it down with a sip of coffee, she saw her mother go for the pot. "Besides I'm hungry."

"There's nothing shocking." Erin answered as she came into the living room area of the suite with Linda and Nicky right behind her. Erin kissed Eddie on the cheek. "How you doing?"

"Good so far." Eddie answered as she took another bite out of her breakfast.

Linda smiled at her future sister in law. "That will change here in a couple hours."

"Really guys, I am sure it will be fine." Eddie answered with a smile.

Carla looked at her daughter and smiled. "Okay dear. We will see."

Eddie looked at her wedding party as they all smiled at her. She wondered what they were talking about. As the day dragged on both Jamie and Eddie started to get more on edge as time grew closer for the wedding to happen. Danny, Andrew, Spencer, the boys and, Renzulli who came for a couple hours to check on his old boot, went out and played some games of basketball to try and keep Jamie's mind occupied. For Eddie, the ladies attempted to distract the bride to be with movies, and TV shows while she had her hair, nails and make up down prior, but for both Eddie and Jamie it was barely working.

An hour and half before they were supposed to be at the church, Jamie was up in the room, looking at the pictures of his brother and mother. He sat on the bed slowly rubbing his hands together. He didn't notice his father coming in. "You know they be happy for you today. You know that right?"

Jamie nodded as he continued to stare at the pictures on the dresser. "I know they would be doing their best to keep me calm dad, but I don't know how they would."

Frank chuckled as he sat down next to his son. "Your mother and I were nervous wrecks too. Same thing with Danny and Linda, and Jack and Erin. It's perfectly natural son."

Jamie nodded again. "I guess. Wonder what mom would tell me?"

"Same thing I am saying son." Frank clasped his son's shoulder. He got up and kissed the top of his head. "If you weren't nervous I would be worried."

Jamie chuckled. "I guess I would be too."

Jamie got up and moved to the pictures and smiled at them before he moved to the bathroom to begin getting ready for the wedding. At the hotel, Eddie was sitting down sipping a small glass of scotch while trying to calm her nerves. She sighed and set the glass down as she got up and started to walk around the room again. Carla sighed and got up. "Edith, please come sit down, and try to relax. You'll ruin your makeup and all that."

"I can't help it mom." Eddie answered as she walked around the room trying to calm down her nerves. "I don't understand it. I have taken down 300 pound suspects without batting a eye, but I stand here a hour away from marrying the love of my life and my nerves are going a million miles a second."

"That is because you love Jamie and he loves you, and you want everything perfect." Carla answered as she got up and stepped in front of her daughter. "Look baby, you and Jamie are perfect for each other. Like Frank said, you will make it because before you got together, you had each backs before and will be there for each other each step of the way."

Eddie sighed and smiled at her mom. "Cant come up with anything original mom?"

"Not at the moment." Carla answered with a smile. She put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Come on baby, lets see what we can find you to eat without messing up that make up?"

"So wings are out then huh?" Eddie asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Carla answered with a smile.

 **St. Brennan's Catholic Church**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Jamie took a breath as he sat down in the pew and looked down at his hands as he ran them over each other. He was nervous and trying to calm himself down a little bit. He was so focused he didn't notice Danny coming on over towards him. "How you doing kid?"

"I was nervous before but never like this." Jamie answered as he continued to look down at his hands.

"Its natural kid, because you are wondering if you are going to be at that good husband and father." Danny said coming over and sitting in the pew next to him. "I was the same way too before me and Linda got married. It doesn't stop after you get married though, especially when you have kids. But trust me kid, you and Eddie are right for each other. You'll be fine."

Jamie looked at his brother who smiled and patted him on the shoulder. He looked down and saw his hands stopped rubbing together. He got up as Father McNally and Erin came over. "Father."

"Not too much longer now Jamie. Nervous?" Father McNally asked he smiled at the young groom.

Jamie smiled. "Just a little bit."

Erin smiled as she stood in front of her younger brother with tears in her eyes. "Just perfectly normal little brother. You two are perfect for each other. The nervousness will go away when you see her. Trust me."

Jamie nodded and smile as Erin pinned the boutonniere on to his jacket. "How much longer?"

"Not much longer baby brother." Erin said smiling. She smooth his lapel.

Jamie nodded and went back to the pew to take a seat for a few more minutes before they would come and get him and take him back to the rectory. A few miles away, in the back of a limo, Eddie sat in her wedding dress with Haley and her mom. Eddie was trying to control her nerves as she took breaths. Carla smiled and took her sons hand. "Easy honey. Once you see Jamie everything will settle itself, and you two will be focused on each other."

Eddie nodded and didn't say anything. She thought of the message her father sent her that morning from his final days in FishKill before he would be release to begin his treatment. _"Love you baby. Wish I could be there to give you away. Have a wonderful day."_

Eddie saw the church come into view and took a deep breath as her nerves began to calm. As the limo pulled up to a stop outside the church and the door opened, Eddie, her mom and Haley got out of the limo. As they walked into the church they were met by Frank and Henry and the rest of the wedding party. Frank came over and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful dear."

Eddie smiled as she had tears in her eyes as Henry came over as well. "You're looking ravishing there Eddie."

"Thank you." Eddie replied as everyone began to take their places.

Coming out of the rectory with Danny and Father McNally, Jamie saw close to two hundred people sitting in the church as the traditional music began to play. As they took their spots, Frank and Henry walked down the aisle and took their seats in the pew. A few moments the prelude began and the wedding party came down the aisle. Jamie saw Erin's boyfriend Andrew take pictures of both her and Nicky as they walked down the aisle before returning to his seat with Frank. Both Erin and Nicky had wide smiles on their faces as they came to the altar. Danny smiled at the sight of Linda coming up the aisle. Each of the ladies minus Haley was escorted by Spencer, Jack and Shawn who themselves had huge smiles on their faces. But for Jamie and Eddie their nerves were still racing, but when the music switch to Canon in D and once they caught sight of each other, what everyone was saying became true. The church, the nerves and even the people fell away as they locked eyes on each other. Eddie saw Jamie looking so handsome in his tux with his hair perfect and a equally large smile for her. For Jamie he looked at his bride who looked ravishing in her wedding dress that took Jamie's breath away. He never saw Eddie look more beautiful than she did right now. As Eddie and Carla arrived at the Altar, Jamie stepped down and took his bride after giving his mother in law a kiss on the cheek. He then helped Eddie up onto the altar.

Father McNally motioned for the congregation to take a seat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the joining of these two wonderful and caring people in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Carla answered before taking her seat again.

"Thank you." Father McNally answered with a smile. He then turned to Jamie and Eddie. "Jamie, Edith, marriage is not to be entered to lightly. Are you prepared to give yourselves to each other fully from now until the end of time?"

"We are." Both Jamie and Eddie answered with smiles on their faces.

Father McNally nodded. "Let us pray. Most merciful god, we ask you that you grant your blessing on these two young people who are about to take the next steps in their lives, and ask you to provide them guidance when they ask for it, as well as they go about their work and lives together as a couple. We also ask dear lord for you to watch over them as they go about protecting the lives and properties as members of the New York City Police Department, and ask you to look after their families as well. We ask this in the name of your son, who gave himself up for us so we may live without the burden of sin. In your merciful name we prayer. Amen."

As the congregation ended the prayer as well, Carla got up from her pew and walked to the pulpit. "A reading from the book of Ephesians, chapter 5 beginning at the 22nd verse. "Wives submit yourselves to your husbands as to the lord. For the husband is the head of the wife even as Christ is head of the church, his body, and is himself a savior. Now as the church submits to Christ, so also wives should submit to their husbands in everything. Husbands love your wives as just as Christ loved the church and gave himself up for her to make her holy, cleansing her by the washing with water through the word, and to present her to himself as a radiant church, without stain or wrinkle or any other blemish, but holy and blameless. In this same way, husbands ought to love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself. After all, no one ever hated their own body, but they feed and care for their body, just as Christ does the church— for we are members of his body. For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh. This is a profound mystery—but I am talking about Christ and the church. However, each one of you also must love his wife as he loves himself, and the wife must respect her husband." This is the word of the lord."

As the congregation replied with thanks be to god, Frank got up and preceded to the pulpit. "This is a reading from the book of Matthew chapter 5 beginning at the fourth verse. "Haven't you read," he replied, "that at the beginning the Creator 'made them male and female, and said, 'For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh? So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate." This is the word of the lord."

As Frank walked down, he took his spot again, the father motioned everybody to stand and they began to recite Psalm that was selected followed by Allieua. Then Father McNally read the gospel followed by sermon on the meaning of marriage and how Jamie and Eddie will make their marriage work. As he walked down after the sermon he took his position in front of the couple again. "As you are to embark on this great adventure called marriage, we ask that you enter it with a clear heads and hearts full of love and understanding towards one another. Are you prepared to do so?"

"We are." Jamie and Eddie answered with smiles.

Father McNally smiled and turned to Jamie. "Jamie repeat after me. I Jamieson P. Reagan, take you Edith Janko to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Jamie had recited it and smiled at Eddie who beamed. Father McNally then turned to Eddie. "Edith, repeat after me. I Edith Marie Janko take you Jamie Reagan to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Eddie recited it as well and beamed her smile at Jamie who was also beaming. Danny handed the rings to the father who had given them to both Eddie and Jamie. He looked at the congregation. "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide."

He then held up the rings and looked to the sky. "Lord, bless and consecrate _Edith and Jamie_  
in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

As the congregation replied, Father McNally handed Jamie, Eddie's ring. Jamie recited what Father McNally said to him. "Edith take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Eddie smiled as the ring slide on to her finger. She then took Jamie's ring from Father McNally and like Jamie recited what was being said to her. "Jamie, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Jamie smiled as the ring slide on to his finger. They then both turned to Father McNally. "You have made a commitment of love and fidelity before god, and these witness. So by the power invested in me, by the lord above, the Pope in Rome, the archdiocese of the city of New York and the great people of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jamie smiled and slowly kissed Eddie as she did as well. They could not hear the people clapping but only focused on each other. As they broke and smiled at each other, the father nodded to the organist and the soloist who played Ava Maria. As the song ended, Father McNally motioned everyone to feet. "Let us pray. All merciful god, we ask you to look over this couple as they now enter in the lives as husband and wife, and grant them your wisdom all lord as they prepare to step out and face the world together as husband and wife. In this we ask you in the name of your son who gave himself up for us so we may live in peace. In your merciful name we pray. Amen."

The congregation responded with Amen, and Father McNally held up his hands. "Mayor Poole, Commissioner Reagan, Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs. Jamieson Regan."

The crowd clapped as Jamie and Eddie turned and faced the congregation. They smiled as they looked out and saw all the faces. Father McNally looked out amongst the people. "The Lord bless you, and keep you; The Lord make His face shine on you, and be gracious to you; The Lord lift up His countenance upon you, and give you peace."

"Amen." The congregation replied.

"Go in peace and serve the lord." Father McNally called out.

As the congregation replied with thanks be to god, the wedding recessional began to play and Jamie and Eddie started down the aisle hand in hand followed by the wedding party. Within a few moments they were in the back of the church greeting everyone as they exited. It took a little bit to have everyone cycle through, but once completed they had to stay for photographs.

Eddie sighed as she and the wedding party with the Father up on the altar. "I don't know about you dear husband, but I am starting to get hungry."

"What else is new Mrs. Reagan?" Jamie quipped as they smiled at the pictures being taken.

Eddie grinned as she pinched Jamie's arm causing him to yelp and getting everybody laughing. It took 30 minutes for all the pictures to be taken, but by then everybody was getting hungry. So Eddie and Jamie were loaded up into the Limo while everyone else took their personnel vehicles.

 **The Williamsburg Hotel**

The limo pulled up to the hotel valet entrance, and outside waiting was the wedding party. Jamie and Eddie got out of the limo with Jamie's hair looking a little disheveled. Eddie and he got a little frisky in the back of the limo on the way to the hotel. Danny smirked at the sight and handed him a brush. "Here kid. Brush your hair before you walk into the ball room."

"Same thing with you baby." Carla said coming over to touch up the makeup.

"Mom stop, I'm a married woman now." Eddie said to no avail as her mother touched up the make up on her face.

"And you still have pictures to take." Carla said with a smirk.

Jamie and Eddie sighed as Carla finished up with Eddie as Sarah came out to greet them with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you." Both Eddie and Jamie replied.

"If you follow me, I have an elevator on standby to take you and the wedding party upstairs to the ball room." Sarah told them.

Everyone nodded and started to follow her through the lobby and into an elevator on hold specifically for them. Once everyone was inside, the elevator doors closed and went up. A few moments later the elevator stopped on the floor and the wedding party got out and lined up just outside the ball room. Inside the DJ saw Sarah's signal. "Alright ladies and Gentlemen if you take your seats, we will bring in the wedding party."

It took a couple minutes, but once everybody was seated, Sarah got the signal and sent in the first group. The DJ caught sight. "Being escorted by the former Police Commissioner and grandfather of the groom Henry Frank, and the current Police Commission and Father of the groom Francis Reagan we have the mother of the bride, Carla Janko."

Frank and Henry came into the room with Carla on both of their arms to claps and cheers from the people at the reception. The DJ then nodded to Sarah again. "Now coming in the niece of the groom and bride being escorted by her cousin. We have Nicky and Shawn Reagan."

The crowd clapped again as the process was repeated three more times. Then came the big moment. "Now entering the reception hall for the first time as man and wife, we have Mr. and Mrs. Jamie Reagan."

Eddie and Jamie came into the hall with everyone on their feet clapping and cheering for them. They approached the dance floor. "The couple will now take its first dance as husband and wife."

Jamie took Eddie into her arms and they began to dance to Edwin McCain's I'll be as everyone looked on. Erin, Linda and Nicky had tears and smiles on their faces as they watched the couple dance. Frank, Carla and Henry were a little misty eyed as well as they watched Eddie and Jamie spin on the dance floor. For Eddie and Jamie, it felt like no one was watching. It was just them in hall dancing to song that they had chosen.

A few minutes later the song ended, and the sounds of people clapping brought Eddie and Jamie back to reality. They walked to the table housing the wedding party where everyone had smiles on their faces. As soon as Jamie and Eddie got settled, the DJ came to the microphone. "Now to lead us in the blessing, is Father McNally."

Father McNally walked up to the microphone and looked across the room. "Let us prayer. Most merciful god, as we come together to celebrate the joining of Edit and Jamie Reagan, we take this time to remember your only son who gave himself up for us and the forgiveness of our sins. May your mercy and grace watch over this gathering as we par take in the food from your bounty, and the fellowship of our fellow men and women. And we wish to ask for your blessing that Edith and Jamie Reagan to have a long and happy marriage. In your most merciful name we pray amen."

As the crowd responded, Father McNally walked back to his seat. The DJ nodded to Danny and Haley. "Now the best man and Maid of honor will have a say a few words to say."

Danny nodded his thanks and took the microphone. "Hello everyone, and thank you for coming to this joyous event. Before giving my remarks, I would like to say hello to the mayor of the city along with high command of the department. Thank you all for joining in this event."

The mayor and the high ranking members of the department nodded their acknowledgements. Danny took a breath. "When Jamie first met Eddie, everyone thought Janko was this 200 plus pound Hungarian guy, but instead its this five-four beautiful blonde female that literally shocks Jamie. It took us all of five minutes to realize the attraction that is there amongst the two. In our family we tend to tease each other around the dinner table, but with Eddie, you could tell Jamie was defintley intrigued by her. They formed a tight partnership, becoming fast friends, and when they finally took the plunge into a relationship we all knew they were in it for the long haul. Eddie stuck by Jamie when he was recovering from his shooting, and everything else, while Jamie has done the same. So we as a family all know that through thick and thin, we know they will make. So I ask everyone to raise a glass and toast the bride and groom. Eddie welcome to the family, and kid, the fun only gets better from here. Cheers."

The crowd toasted the couple as Danny handed the microphone to Haley. "Commissioner Reagans, Mr. Mayor, honor guest. I am Eddie's best friend from childhood, so I have been with her through it all. The good times and the bad, but when she was partnered up with Jamie as she left the police academy and after a few patrols and spending time with her, I could tell she was hooked on him. Yet like Danny said, they formed that friendship first and stuck by each other through the good times and the bad. Jamie has been Eddie's rock from the beginning, and like any good friendship it has its ups and downs but he hasn't thrown her aside. So naturally I was thrilled when they finally took that step we all wanted them too, and even more excited when Jamie proposed. I know they will continue to be there for each other till the end of their days. Eddie and Jamie, congratulations, and continue to be each other's rocks. Cheers."

The crowd again toasted as Haley handed the microphone back to the DJ. He nodded to Frank and Carla who started up to the front. "Now the father and mother of the couple would like to say a few words."

Frank motioned for Carla to go ahead and start. "Mr. Mayor, Commissioners Reagan, and honored guest. When Edith told me she was going to the police academy it naturally frighten me because I know it's a dangerous line of work, and I was going to be constantly worried about her. Then when she told me who she was partnered with and after a few times talking to her I could tell my daughter not only thought the world of Jamie, but she had feelings for him. Every conversation always included Jamie, and when I finally had the chance to meet the young man who had made my baby girl so happy, I could tell he was the one for her. I could never ask for a greater son in law because I have seen how he treats her and how much he loves her. So I know Jamie and Eddie will have a long and happy marriage together, because like Danny and Haley have said, they are each other's rocks. To my beautiful daughter and her new husband, may your years be plentiful and merry. Cheers."

The crowd clapped and toasted the couple again as Carla handed the microphone off to Frank. He smiled at the newlyweds and turned to the audience. "Mr. Mayor, fellow officers, honor guest and family. I know for many of you I tend to be long winded and I promise I won't do that here."

That caused a few chuckles to come up. Frank took a breath. "As police commissioner, I tend to get to know quite a few officers under my command, and the same could be said for Eddie. I first met her on a terrible night for the department when we lost one of our own, but as the days, months, and years went by I saw her grow from a worried new police officer to one of the best not only in her precinct but the department. That could be said of the training she received not only from the academy but the person next to her. As we watched them you could tell there was something there, but always the professionals they fought it until we nearly lost Jamie one day, and those feelings came out and they haven't looked back. Partners are family on the job, and sometimes off the job, but for Jamie and Eddie partners means something more. They complete each other, and no matter the obstacles they continue to watch out for each other. So Jamie and Eddie, you have formed the ultimate partnership and we all know that you will continue to be there for each other from now to the end of time. May your days from now be filled with happiness, joy and love as you spend the rest of your lives together. So join me in raising a glass to the happy couple."

Everyone raised their glasses and clapped as Frank handed the microphone back to the DJ. Sarah nodded to the DJ from the door. "Now ladies and gentlemen dinner is served."

As the everyone acknowledge the news and light music came on, many in the crowd took the opportunity to get up to get more drinks, use the restroom or mingle as the servers went around and started with the salad plate first. For Jamie and Eddie they took the opportunity to use the restroom themselves before returning to eat the salad. Eddie sighed as she sat down. Jamie looked over at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm happy but I need something to drink, and not champagne if you catch my meaning." Eddie said with a smile towards her husband.

Jamie chuckled. "One beer coming up for my bride."

"Actually make it a double of scotch." Eddie said beaming with her eyes.

"Sit Kid, I'll get it for you." Danny stated as he got up and started towards the bar. "I need a drink myself."

"Thanks Danny." Jamie answered as he started to eat his salad. He looked at Eddie was munching on her salad. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Love you Mrs. Reagan."

"Love you too Mr. Reagan." Eddie answered with a smile on her face. She leaned in and gave him a kiss to the cheers of their friends, family and guest.

About an hour later, the tables are cleared and people have made their way to the dance floor while when the time came for the father daughter Henry was more than willing to fill in for Eddie's father on the father daughter dance. Eddie and Jamie circulate around the room talking to folks and despite being the only fire fighter in the room, Manny and his wife and Eddie's partner Taylor are enjoying themselves. Jamie drags Eddie out for a few dances on the dance floor as well. A couple hours later, Danny, Haley, Linda, Erin and Spencer spies the couple outside on the balcony holding each other and taking in the sights of the Manhattan skyline. Danny clears his throat. "Hey you two. Are you ready to do the cake?"

Eddie and Jamie nodded and follow the group inside. Danny and Haley point to Sarah who spies them in the doorway. The DJ turns down the music. "Alright everyone, the bride and groom are ready to cut the cake. Please take seats."

As the cake is wheeled in, Jamie and Eddie watch as it is placed to a stop in front of them. They pause for pictures before they cut into the cake and feed each other a piece. Then the cake is taken away to be served along with the other desert options. A little while later after desert, it came for the more traditional wedding games. A chair was produced on the dance floor and Eddie placed in it. She sat down and with his hands behinds back, Jamie grabbed the garter with his teeth and pulled it down to the delights and cheers of the crowd. As the single males and others gathered, Jamie closed his eyes and tossed the garter as hard as he could. One of the members from his precinct caught the garter. Then it was Eddie's turn for the bouquet and like Jamie she closed her eyes and tossed it over her shoulders. One of Eddie and Jamie's friends from the precinct caught the bouquet. The bride and groom and the pair who caught garter and bouquet shared a dance.

A little while later, Jamie and Eddie were sitting at the table looking around. Eddie laid her head on his shoulder. "What do you say babe? You think we can sneak out of here?"

Jamie chuckled. "Not likely, but I know what you mean."

Jamie motioned over Danny who was walking by. He smiled as he came over. "What do you need kid?"

"Let everyone know we are taking off." Jamie stated.

Danny nodded as Eddie and Jamie got up and started to collect themselves. Sarah came on over as the DJ made the announcement and handed Jamie the key to their room. "Alright at the end of the hallway the elevator is waiting for you to take you to your floor where your suite is located. Oh and your dad had the luggage brought over from his house Jamie."

"Thank you Sarah for everything." Jamie and Eddie said together.

Sarah smiled and gave them a hug. "Not a problem. Go enjoy your night and honeymoon."

Jamie and Eddie nodded as Danny came over. "All set you two. Just have to run the gauntlet."

"Of what?" They asked.

"Since we're not outside, confetti guns." Danny said smiling.

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other as they saw everyone forming a corridor for them to run through. They smiled at each other and started towards the corridor. The people cheered as they showered the couple in confetti. A few moments later, Jamie and Eddie were at the elevator and Jamie pressed the button for the floor that they would go too. As they arrived a moment later, and as the doors opened Jamie and Eddie walked down the hallway and towards their room. Jamie dug the key out of his pocket and opened the door to the suite which contained a sitting area and separate bedroom. Jamie swept Eddie off her feet and carried her inside shutting the door behind them. Eddie kissed him deeply before breaking. "Give me two minutes baby, and I will be right back."

Jamie nodded and turned to see champagne, flowers, chocolate adoring the counter top to the kitchenette as Eddie walked into the bedroom and closed the door. He walked over. "Don't suppose you want champagne do you?"

"No thank you. But I could take a water if you don't mind." Eddie said from the bedroom.

"Not a problem." Jamie answered going over to the fridge and opening it. He took out a bottle of water from the fridge for him and her to share. He heard the bedroom door open He got up and started to turn around. "I got us a couple bottles of…."

Jamie stopped talking when he saw his new bride in a sheer white almost invisible lingerie that suited her form perfectly. She leaned against the door seductively. "I think we will need more than a couple bottles don't you?"

Jamie nodded and walked over and kissed her deeply. Her arms went around him as one of her legs slide up his. He cupped her bottom and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Thus ended the happiest day of their lives.

Additional note: One more update folks as we complete the story. That is the leaving for the honeymoon. Hope you enjoyed the update. Thank you for the view.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the final update folks to the wedding story. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have written it. So please enjoy the read and as always, please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **The morning after**

 **The Williamsburg Hotel**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Jamie batted his eyes as the light from the sun filtered into the bedroom of their suite. He rolled over and saw his wife curled up next to him. He smiled at the sight of her. Yesterday was the best day of the lives. The gathering of family and friends helped to celebrate their marriage. Then their love making reached a new peak as they celebrated their marriage in their own way. Jamie stroked the sides of his Eddie and she curled in tighter to him. "Too early Reagan."

Jamie chuckled as he looked at his watch on the nightstand. "Not that early Mrs. Reagan. We have a flight to catch here in 3 hours, and I know you want to eat."

The mentioned of food perked up Eddie. "Oh, I'll take an omelet with bacon, toast with coffee and orange juice."

Jamie looked at his wife and smiled at her. "Would you like here in the room or down in the restaurant?"

Eddie smiled seductively as she got up and started towards the bathroom. "Up here in the room in about 30 minutes. I think I need my back washed."

"Babe we don't have time for…" Jamie started to say but he stopped as she swayed her hips and motioned him with her finger. He quickly dialed room service. "Yeah can we get two orders of western omelets with bacon, toast, coffee and orange juice up here to suite 1305 in the next 30 minutes?"

Jamie heard the reply and quickly hung up the phone and joined his wife in the shower. Thirty minutes later, sufficiently washed, the newly married couple ate their breakfast in the living room of the suite. Eddie smiled as she sat on the couch with her feet on Jamie's lap as she enjoyed her breakfast. "Oh Reagan, this is heaven. Too bad we have to leave soon."

"Yeah, but it will just be us for the next five days in Costa Rica." Jamie answered as he continue to eat his breakfast. "We have to leave soon so we aren't rushing at the airport."

Eddie sighed and nodded as she continue to eat her breakfast. "A few more minutes' babe. It won't take me long to change. Who is taking us?"

"Your mom is." Jamie answered with a smile on his face. He set his plate down and leaned in and kissed her. "She wants to take your dress to get cleaned after we leave."

Eddie chuckled as she continued to eat at her breakfast. "Alright ten minutes and I'll be ready."

Jamie nodded as he got up as Eddie finished off her breakfast. A few minutes later, they were loading their luggage onto the luggage cart. Jamie looked at Eddie who was in tank top shorts and flip flops as she nodded noting they got everything while he was in a t-shirt, shorts and flip flops. Jamie smiled as he pushed the luggage cart out of the room and towards the elevators. "Ready for our honeymoon?"

Eddie nodded. "Yes I am."

 **Additional note: Next story will be the honey moon story. That will be about six parts. It will start shortly after the ending here with Eddie and Jamie arriving in the lobby of the hotel. So keep a eye out, and I hope to see you all at the next story. Thank you.**


End file.
